


Seducing Liv

by Quente



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this years and years ago, in the first LOTRIPS rush of '02. Remember back in the day?</p><p>Here are my original notes:</p><p>This is part of my exploration of Liv, how to make Liv and Viggo find each other sexy. I figure they both need a lot of help from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Liv

* 

Cate's hand drew itself along the side of Liv's breast in a casual gesture. It wasn't the first time their skin had touched, wasn't the first time Cate's mouth (exploring the hard bone behind her ear, at present) had disarmed Liv entirely with its curiosity and skill. But lately, it was also not the first time that Liv felt distracted.

"What's wrong, Liv-luv?"

Liv rolled away, rolled onto her stomach. She buried her nose into the soft sheets, wrinkled her brow.

And felt a hand along her bared back, stroking, soothing.

"You know what's wrong."

"I do know what's wrong. You're finding it hard to slip into your role. I found it hard to play an incredibly old elf myself, let alone one who is your grandmother."

"I've tried lowering my vocal range, and that helped some. I've finally got the accent down." Liv sighed. "But it isn't the role."

"Viggo."

"We have no chemistry. And his smell..."

There was silence, broken only by the faint sound of Cate's hand carefully soothing the worry out of her muscles.

"Liv --"

"Cate?"

"You two need to find each other, somehow. I suggest ..."

"You're not going to say sex, are you?"

"Would Royston mind?"

*

"You want to sleep with Viggo?" Royston's voice at the other end of the line was casual. Through the reciever, Liv heard the sound of a guitar -- very faint, no particular melody, just noodling.

Liv felt a tickling at the back of her throat, a homesickness that even Cate's gentle hands couldn't sooth away. "God I miss you. Yeah, Cate thinks I should screw Viggo so that I can get more into my role."

The sound of deep chuckling mingled with guitar notes. "Cate's a wise woman. She still taking good care of you?"

"She's a sweetheart. She's got a better tongue than you do."

"But she doesn't have my particular endowments."

"The ability to play guitar while chatting on the phone?"

"That's the one."

"God I miss you. Come visit me."

Silence. "If I come visit, can I sleep with Viggo too?"

"I had no idea you found him attractive!"

"Hell yes. God damn, he has good arms. And that chin."

"And who are you sleeping with right now?"

"Nobody but my hand, Liv. And those polaroids of you and Jennifer Connelly."

Liv giggled. "Joaquin, damn him. Did he give you those? Glad you're well entertained. But about Viggo -- you approve? You don't mind?"

"Liv, do you love me?"

"So badly that I want to quit being Arwen and fly back to you."

"Then I'm not worried about Viggo."

*

They were a pair, two musketeers. Their eyes met like they could see directly into each other's souls. They shared stories in quiet voices that erupted into sudden laughter. They sat side by side in silence, polishing the flats of their swords with a stone.

When Liv came near them, it was with trepidation born of a knowledge that she wasn't needed or wanted.

"Liv," Viggo inclined his head, ever respectful, carefully distant. His eyes skimmed down her, probably noticed the way her skirt hung below her feet, no good for swordfighting.

"Hey darlin'," Sean said, his eyes warming to hers.

"What are you two up to this weekend?" Liv felt her nerve falter, hurried to the point.

Sean looked at Viggo.

"Fishing?" Sean guessed. "Riding?"

Viggo looked at Liv consideringly.

"Can I spend time with you two?" Liv asked. "Dinner, or ... lunch. Breakfast. Picnic. Beer..." She trailed off, aware that she sounded a bit pathetic.

Viggo shrugged. "Breakfast?"

"Excellent. When shall I come by?"

"Sometime after sunrise. We'll probably take the horses out before dawn."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Come at ten, luv," Sean said. "Sometimes it's hard to make the poet remember which century we live in."

"I owe you for that, Sean," Liv said.

He winked and let his eyes trail over her. Liv grinned and felt certain that he noticed more than the unwieldy length of her skirts.

*

One last kiss from Cate, who was puttering around the kitchen in anticipation of a visit from her husband, and Liv was off.

"Be sure to blow him," Cate said as she mixed pancake batter in a large silver bowl.

"Pardon?"

"I said, your roots have grown in."

"No you didn't!"

Cate laughed, and Liv stomped out in mock indignation.

*

Whatever was cooking smelled warm and friendly, like memories of mom and home. The front door was propped open with a paint can, an easle was set up on the lawn, canvas primed but unpainted.

Liv knocked and stepped inside.

Viggo wore a pair of old jeans and a camera, and was in the kitchen taking picture after picture of Sean.

Sean was still in boxer shorts, carefully prying a waffle off the iron.

"Hey Liv, how goes? I reckoned you were a vegetarian, so I thought I'd make waffles instead of the usual fry-up."

"That's thoughtful. I brought something." Liv held up the bottle of champagne and Sean raised his eyebrows.

"That kind of breakfast, eh? Well well well. Do we have any orange juice, Vig?"

Viggo hadn't stopped snapping pictures, including one of Liv brandishing the bottle at Sean. Liv turned and stuck out her tongue. Sean batted at Viggo's camera with his fork.

"Will you be civilized for five minutes and find the juice?"

Viggo took the camera off and stared at Liv for a moment. His eyes were disconcertingly direct.

"Have you come to get us drunk and take advantage of us?" He said quietly.

Liv turned bright pink and looked down. "Well," Liv said. "Well..."

"Viggo!" Sean's voice sounded horrified. "Get the juice!"

*

They were full of waffle and lying around on the grass.

"So how do you get into a role?" Liv asked. "You seem much more of a method actor than I am --"

"Or me--" interrupted Sean.

"For you, is it full immersion?"

Viggo nodded. "For anything. Life isn't worth living unless you immerse yourself in it. Like poetry -- it has to be read out loud, rolled around on the tongue, to be felt."

Liv felt a bit of a tingle then and thought of Cate. "Poetry should be felt with the tongue?"

"Haven't you tried it?"

Liv shook her head.

"Now you've done it," said Sean, and chuckled as Viggo got up and went back into the house.

"How about reading that one," Viggo said, and handed her a sheet of paper. He sat back to watch her with inscrutable eyes.

Liv stared down at the paper. It was clearly something Viggo had written, and clearly some kind of test.

Liv cleared her throat and began.

_Stones_

_Met by a lake near the sun._  
Your mouth and eyes, arms  
and legs, melted as though  
we'd known each other well  
and needed only rekindle  
warmth of the familiar.  
As if patience were rewarded  
and now we'd share everything.  
  
Liv's voice faded into silence, and the room grew still. She stared down for a moment and felt the words again, words that touched her tongue like someone else's lust.

"I could sing you some Aerosmith. Or maybe Spacehog," she began, half joking, but stopped. "I have nothing like this that I can share with you," she said, and met Viggo's eyes.

"You have yourself, luv," said Sean, sitting up. "And that's plenty. More mimosa?"

"I have myself," Liv said with a half-smile, and then rose. "Well. I guess I'll be going now."

But Viggo stood. "Liv. Why are you here?"

"To get you drunk," she said, her face going hot again. "And take advantage of you."

*

And then came words. A quick stumbling explanation followed by a longer one involving open relationships, sex, bisexuality, exclusivity, cleanliness.

The words were from Liv, who talked quickly and nervously as though to an audience at her first-ever play.

"So, you feel that in order to know me as Arwen would know Aragorn, you need to touch upon that desire," Viggo said finally, wrinkling his brow.

"Yes, that's it."

Sean had hidden his face in his hands, but uncovered it suddenly to reveal a broad grin. "Hell yes," he said.

Viggo glanced at Sean uncertainly. "Yes, Sean?"

"Are you mad, man? Liv's asking us to sleep with her! Of course we're interested!"

*

They finished the bottle of champagne and uncorked a pre-lunch bottle of wine. After a suitable interlude of chatter (in which Liv felt every moment as though it were a lifetime of embarrassment, seventh grade all over again with the dawning sad realization that she was going to be tall and flat chested) they were finally all bundled into Viggo's bedroom.

Viggo's bed was unkempt. Cate would never let Liv leave without making the bed first.

And the room was very, very male. A bottle of lube and discarded condom wrappers poked out from beneath scattered clothes. A picture of Orlando, naked and paint-splattered, was pinned to the wall above the alarm clock. Liv started to ask for the story behind the picture, but when she turned she realized that the two men were staring at her.

Their expression said volumes. Liv felt as though she was an anomalous piece in a very well-known puzzle.

Sean stepped forward and put his hand on Viggo's shoulders. And the silence grew.

*

"Will you two just... touch, already?" Sean's voice was edged with frustration. The atmosphere in the room was thickening, and Liv felt as if she could just about die.

Viggo's expression was impassive. His eyes seemed colder than usual. Behind him, Sean cupped Viggo's shoulders and rested his forehead against Viggo's ear.

Liv turned, looked away. "This was a mistake," she said. "I shouldn't have asked to join --"

"No," Viggo interrupted. "I honor your desire to be true to your character."

The silence stretched.

"So touch her," said Sean, finally.

And then Liv felt hands on her, not two but four.

*

It was a dual first kiss.

First Sean, pulling her nose to nose and eyelash to eyelash. His lips were soft, and his beard was velvet against Liv's chin. Kissing a man again was strange -- Cate's mouth was smaller, her tongue quicker. Still, Liv felt the synergy of tongue against tongue, and shivered.

The second kiss was one she watched. Sean turned and kissed Viggo. Liv noticed that Viggo softened into the kiss slowly, his uncertainty clear. Liv watched as two beards touched, two mouths met, equal in size. And then Sean's arms pulled Viggo to him tightly, and Viggo responded with a deep growl.

Liv watched hands fisting into hair, nails digging into skin, mouths eating and licking and biting. There was a fierce interplay of flexed arms and shifting ballance, so that the dance was also a contest of skill.

Liv gulped, thought of gentleness, wondered whether men gentle their desire with women. Thought of Royston. _Close your eyes and think of me, Liv._ But saw Viggo's mouth dropping to bite Sean's shoulder, and felt a hand grab her wrist and draw her near. Sean's.

"This is my favorite part of Viggo," he said, and brought Liv's hand to rest on the curve of Viggo's lower back, right above the jeans. Viggo's skin felt energized, electric. He was hot beneath her hand.

Sean brought his hand up and traced a finger down Liv's cheekbone, ear to chin. He gazed at her, a bit wonderingly. "You're tall," he said. "And beautiful. I'd forgotten what soft skin felt like."

Viggo turned his head from Sean's neck, raised his own hand to Liv's face. He touched her ear. "I'd forgotten what your ear looks like without the elven points," he said. Viggo was breathing deeply, the sound rasping.

Liv's vision was full of chests, naked and muscled and turned towards her. She swallowed and unpeeled her shirt. She wanted to feel those chests against bared skin, feel muscle surround her.

And suddenly she did. Curious hands touched her hair, lifted it from her neck. She found Sean's chest in front of her, breathed in his scent. There was a harmony now -- Sean's scent and Viggo's -- something made sense. She smiled, leaned back against Viggo, pulled Sean tight, and closed her eyes.

There were hands and mouths all over her. A mouth against her ear and neck, one on her shoulder. Hands shaped her back and waist, more hands traced light circles around her breasts. Her own hands were full of skin -- hard arms, hard abdomens, hard...

Kisses. Deeply pressed tongues, sliding and coaxing in her mouth. Sean's? Viggo's? Hands pushed down her skirt, felt the curve of her ass, brushed fingertips against her belly. In front of her, the hands disappeared for a moment, and rustling noises indicated removed clothes. And then more rustling, more removed clothes.

And then suddenly nothing but the sensation of hot skin and wet mouths.

*

Much later, Liv awoke to the sound of lovemaking. She turned her head, saw Sean pressed against the mattress, sweat beading on his brow. His hand was under his body, arm moving in a rhythm.

Viggo was above him, gritting his teeth, slowly lowering himself. Liv watched Viggo's muscles tense, watched as he created a rhythm of pressure and release. The rhythm mounted, quickened, the sounds and voices panted faster, and suddenly Viggo's voice said Sean's name. Sean threw his head back and gasped, fingers under him clenching, and then Viggo lowered himself completely upon Sean, cock still buried deep. Sean shut his eyes and made an inarticulate noise of satisfaction.

Viggo caught Liv's eye and chuckled.

"Sean's insatiable," he said.

"I noticed."

"Liv..."

"Viggo."

"I'm thinking in Neruda. 'Body of a woman... White hills, white thighs...'."

Liv saw the curve of hip against ass, the narrowness of Viggo's lower back, the blue-grey eyes washed with contentment.

"Just kiss her," Sean growled from beneath him.

Liv chuckled, scooted closer so that Viggo wouldn't have to move.

He leaned down. Two eyes became one, and Viggo held her gaze for a long and serious moment.

"Now you know my soul."

"Shadow and flame."

When they kissed, Liv didn't think of Cate, or Sean, or even Royston.


End file.
